harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:BachLynn23
French wikia Hi Lynn, I answer you here, it will be more easier. So I check Lily Potter's page. I reorganize the page and check your new text about the Pensieve. I replaced : "En 1996, Harry est entré mémoire Severus Rogue d'être intimidé par James et Sirius via l'utilisation de Pensine et vit sa mère debout pour Rogue, et en 1998 il revivait que la mémoire même de Rogue, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres contenant de sa mère." by "Lors de sa cinquième année, Harry entre dans les souvenirs de Severus Rogue avec la Pensine, il voit James et Sirius intimider Severus et Lily s'interposer. En 1998, Harry entre à nouveau dans les souvenirs de Severus Rogue et voit plusieurs souvenirs d'elle depuis son enfance jusqu'à son décès." I put the text at present tense, I know it's not the norm in the english wikia and here too it's under discussion. People who are younger than me write at past tense (preterit) but for my part I learned in school that it was better to use simpler times. The French have not mastered the simple past. I also added the scene where Harry saw the murders by Voldemort's eye (in chapter 17 hp7) and others. You can check the page and give me your review. I will need help too about Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans with the new flavors you add. They are from games? This can be tricky, often avoided to add things from games now, I personally have not done them (I have the first three that I purchased some time ago at a flea market but I don't have yet had time to do them) so I can not check and it bothers me because I can not verify the translation used for example. So I do not have English translation of Wikia, I just check that I have added all items that are available to me. I must leave you now, my little boy is awakened. See you soon. Fabienne -- septembre 27, 2010 à 07:02 (UTC) Bertie beans I check again the page about Bertie beans, I confront english version and french version and you could see references on the page. "vomit" and "baked bean" for example were not translated literally. And the french film version is an accreditation of Fred's narrative because Dumbledore took the same flavor "crotte de nez". I must check 2 again (lemon and dirt), on the english wikia it said that there's said in DVD2 from HP1 film, don't know were exactly, if you know, tell me please. For "section appearances", we don't list for the moment HP7 films. -- septembre 30, 2010 à 13:14 (UTC) "Wow, just re-read what I wrote up first, and I meant only added the flavours that appeared in the book or movie, not game, figured you figured that out. " I don't understand your problem?? I added the english term for each flavor so so you can check that nothing was removed. The infos were already in the list: we work with the french translation by Jean François Ménard and don't have to make our own translation. You have added to my list : *Fèves au lard (I think the original is baked bean) *La saleté (" dirt) *Herbe (" grass) *Citron (" lemon) *Choux (" sprout) *Caramel au beurre (" ?? toffee ??) *Vomir (" vomit) But some of them were already in the list : *Baked bean was translated by Haricots blancs (in the list before your edit) and not Fèves au lard *Grass was translated by Gazon (in the list before your edit) and not Herbe *Sprout was translated by Chou de Bruxelles (in the list before your edit) and not Chou *Vomit was translated by Poubelle (in the list before your edit) and not Vomis *Caramel was already in the list Citron and Saleté are to be checked in the DVD2 and I left them but if you cannot check infos before add them, there's no need to add those infos. I spent time to confront your information and you seem to be not satisfied. So really I don't understand. -- septembre 30, 2010 à 16:42 (UTC)